Tales Of Symphonia Book 2: Journey Of Regeneration
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: with the Fall of Mithos and the world split into two all hope seemed lost until one day a light shined though on one Alexander and Violet Robinson as one of them may hold the key to reuniting the two worlds. But, what does the former Hero of The Kharlan War Steven play in all of this? Oc/Canon, and many others.


Mists caressed the flowers and grasses of the village as the clouds overhead began to part, the warm morning sun poured through the small cracks and into the village. It was an eerie sight, something that felt isolated and detached. As the light continued to brighten through the parting clouds the village was brought into full view, weathered but standing strong and beautiful in the reflections of the morning dew. To any outsider the village would appear as though they were looking through time, to past when things were simple and effective, and hardwork won the day. She stood there at the gate to her beloved home, the sole guardian of this path into the village, while crossing her arms and watching the distant horizon. Her short purple hued locks were pulled into a knot and tied with a small pink bow, matching her outfit indirectly. She wore a traditional Kunoichi uniform, a purple haori fastened to her waist with another pink bow, over the top of a pair of black Obi pants. Her feet clad in purple Tabi Boots as she stood there, her hands clasped behind her head. The wind blew past her, a familiar scent on the wind causing her to pull out a strange locket. With the press of a button it flipped open, the micro hinge gliding effortlessly showing the quality of its craftsmanship. A small blonde child, holding a victory sign behind her head, she closed her eyes and closed the locket. Her mind wandered to more pleasant times, the child's laughter echoing through her head as she held the locket tight.

 _Fading away to the flashback a blonde haired male, was coming in carrying a little girl who was shaking before a young boy raced over. "Daddy where did- SHEENA!" The young boy shouted as he raced over as a younger Sheena who was no older than maybe a year than this boy was shaking in fear. "Sheena, Sheena talk to me." He shouted in concern. "Alex...I...I couldn't..." She muttered still shaking in fear. "Shhh easy.." The young boy known as Alexander soothed. "A quarter of Mizuho was wiped out my boy.." The man stated as what was left of Mizuho was slowly walking into the village. "Volt...he went out of control..." his father stated. "Had Sheena just made the pact with Volt..." A red cladded Ninja started before Alex stood up. "SHUT UP!" He shouted causing the Village of Mizuho to jump back. "Don't you DARE even THINK of blaming this on Sheena?! What did you think was going to happen huh?!" Alex asked, the villager's looked in his eyes and saw nothing but raged coming from them a burning rage that his father had only seen ever once and that was when they tried to take Alex from them for being a Half-Elf, he had his friend wipe that from his memory because he didn't need to know about this kind of discrimination this early in his life. "You sent one of my closest friends who was only eight EIGHT to make a pact with Martel only knows how old spirit and what you thought he was just going to agree all willy nilly?!" Alex snapped. "My son has a point Vice-Chief." Steven stated as the Vice-Chief tried to speak but just sighed. "Get the cheif into the house." the Vice Chief stated. "I'm going to take Sheena to our place and help her recover papa." Alex stated as Steven nodded._

Opening her eyes the memories of better times flowing into her mind as she held her locket close before suddenly, Sheena heard a familiar POOF sound causing her face to go from a tender smile to a scowl filled with nothing but hatred and anger before turning her head slightly to the right. "What do you want Kuchinawa?" She questioned in disgust. The figure that had appeared behind her bowed in respect, he was a red cladded ninja wearing golden like shoulder pads standing behind Sheena he tried to remain natural on this approach after all, he knew deep down Sheena still had nothing more than resounding hatred for him. "And DON'T give me the bullshit of you came to check up on me, if that was the case they would've sent someone else." Sheena cut him off before he could even speak the Venomous hatred towards him spewed from her comment causing Kuchinawa to flinch at it before speaking. "Is this still about what happened with Alexander?" He questioned not understanding her hatred for him. "No, REALLY?! What the hell gave you that Idea Kuchinawa?!" Sheena snapped turning around as just seeing him made her blood boil hotter than the desert area of this land she protected.

"Listen Sheena, what I did was for Alexander's own good. He didn't need to go through the discrimination, it was the only way-" Kuchinawa started before Sheena quickly grabbed him by the collar her eyes burning with a firey Hatred for her once proud Ninja friend, someone she no longer wanted anything to do with outside the Village. "The only way?! Kuchinawa you made me a damn promise that you Broke!" Sheena snapped her angry starting to boil once again. Kuchinawa's face soon went white as the clouds in the sky whenever Sheena got this he knew he was in trouble. "Well Maybe had you made the pact with Volt we wouldn't GAH!" He coughed as the grip on him from Sheena tightened to the point he felt like he was being squeezed by a damn snake. "DON'T...YOU...DARE...GO...THERE!" Sheena snarled in anger.

Sheena quickly walked up before lifting Kuchinawa by the Collar lifting him up as he coughed a bit in pain if Sheena squeezed any harder he swore he would feel the feeling in his lungs would disappear. "You have some nerve bring that up you know that?! Of all the people to blame me Kuchinawa You are the LAST person I would've expected this from we were friends and one point and your just going to throw that all away because the Village relied on at the time a damn child to make the pact?! YOU HAVE GOT SOME NERVE KUCHINAWA!" Sheena snapped. "What are you getting at Sheena?" He coughed out as Sheena dropped him in anger before turning her back to him. "What I'm getting at Kuchinawa...Is that I never want to see your face again." She growled in a venomous anger. "Where are you going?!" He snapped slowly getting up as Sheena prepared one of her cards. "I'm heading to Sylvarant, there has to be a way to save the world without another one suffering I refuse to believe the only way is to kill the chosen of Sylvarant, I'm not a cold blooded killer like the rest of you, I have some morals Kuchinawa and I'm going to warn you now..." She said flinging one card at his feet. "You follow me, I won't hesitate to kill you if you threaten the chosen of that world got me?" She asked.

"And she's not the only one..." A voice said as a strange multi colored fox appeared behind Sheena. "I've lived with you long enough Kuchinawa if you come. I will smell you and trust me I won't hesitate either Sheena is my freind where she goes I go." Corrine explained and with that both disappeared into a puff of smoke. Meanwhile in the world of Sylvarant the sun was shining brightly into a window as a young blonde haired male turned around while up on his dresser a little wolf was looking ready to pounce. "If you won't wake up, I'll wake you up myself." The little guy said with a grin. A few more moments before "TRAMANOM!" it shouted before flopping down on the young man bellow who let out a small groan of annoynce. "Really Archie...ya can't let me sleep in for once?" He asked. "I would but...your sister's gone missing Alexander." He explained as the man's eyes suddenly widened.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?!" Alexander snapped. "Well I tried but you were sleeping like a damn rock oh yeah and she headed to Kvar's ranch." Archie added in as Alexander groaned. "This is gonna be one of those days..." Alexander muttered. Alexander quickly jumped up grabbing his sword and shield from the side of his bed as Archie did a flip as some grey puff of smoke surrounded Alexander transforming him from his Night clothes to his adventure clothes as he grabbed his weapon. "LETS MOVE!" He shouted zooming out the door as overhead a dark Panther like creature was looking on. "Lord Ratatosk isn't going to like this but his host has been found." He said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile in an unknown area. "You are FUCKING kidding me right Tenebrae?!" A red squirrel asked as the black panther chuckled. "Afraid not Lord Ratatosk he is our best bet." He said causing the squirrel growled. "So after EVERYTHING that happened your meaning to tell me I have to share a body with someone who shares the same mana signature as THAT TRAITOR?!" He snapped as the panther shrugged. "Or let the world burn and never get your tree restored your call lord Ratatosk." He stated causing the Squirrel to grumble. "I hate you SO MUCH right now Tenebrae." He grumbled. "I know Lord Ratatosk, I shall go prepare the ritual." He said disappearing. "Why me..." The Squirrel grumbled.

Outside the ranch Alexander was slowly looking around before a tap on his shoulder. "Hey there." A voice said as Alexander jumped turning around and sliced as the women was able to jump back but the small metal part sliced the women's skin. "OW! Shit, well I guess I had that coming and here I thought living a time of peace would've made you soft." The women said holding her cheek pulling it off as blood was now on her hand from it as Alexander panted. "Well maybe you shouldn't sneak up on someone like that!" Alexander snapped panting. "I think I got the message dork, jesus..." She groaned as Alexander blinked for a moment. "Sheena?" he asked as she nodded. "In the flesh literally ow..." She muttered as Alexander pulled something out of his pocket patting her wound with an apple Gel. "Thanks ow ow..." She grumbled. "Damn I skinned you hard, sorry." He muttered as Sheena shook her head. "I'm fine, anyways what are you doing outside a Desian Grand Cardinals base don't you know they are dangerous?" She asked.

"Yeah I know Sheena but I need to get in to save my sister but question is how..." Alexander muttered. "You must form a pact." A voice said as Alexander turned around before a dark panther like creature appeared in front of him and Sheena. "A talking panther monster?!" Alexander asked in shock as the creature sighed. "Why do people always assume that..No I'm not a monster I am a Centurion, Centurion Tenebrae." He explained. "You could never defeat the man on the other side as you are now despite your skill, the Desians are a dangerous bunch as he currently possesses a core he should not have, The Core of The Centurion Of Lighting, Tonitrus." He explained.

"I don't get it how is that bad?" Alexander asked. "Normally it would send the man into a mental snapping state, however, due to how insane in his own right Kvar already is it is increasing his magical output." The creature explained. "I see, so what do I do? My sister is in there!" Alexander snapped. "I'm aware form a pact and become a Knight Of Ratatosk and than Lord Ratatosk can grant you some of his power." He explained. "There is no time to explain more than that, Lady- your sister's life hangs in the balance." He stated. 'Force of habit Tenebrae you've gotta stop that.' he muttered to himself.

"Alright let's do it." Alexander stands Tenebrare nodded before a brown looking wolf appeared sending energy into Alexander. "Now, Alexander, I command you unlock the power locked deep within yourself Awaken CHOSEN SUMMONER OF SYLVARANT!" Tenebrae shouted. Once inside the ranch Kvar was looking to strike Violet with his staff before a Desian went flying into the room causing him to blink turning around as Alexander and Sheena walked in. "Well, Well looks like your cavalry's here." Kvar stated slowly walking forward to Alexander and Sheena. "Well I wasn't expecting this but are you sure you want to do this Alex? You will regret this." He stated. Alexander was silent for a moment as Kvar went to strike with his Staff as Alexander's arm shot up grabbing the edge of it. "What?!" He exclaimed. "The only one whos gonna regret this is YOU!" Alexander shouted as his eyes shot open now glowing red. "NOW COME ON!" Alexander snapped jumping backwards drawing his sword.

Wasting little time Alexander clashed his Blade with Kvar's in a growl of anger. "I've been waiting a LONG time for this my village will no longer live in fear of your as Kvar!" Alexander snapped only to be knocked back as Sheena charged in. "Power Seal, Mirage Seal, Serpent Seal!" Sheena called out slapping the three cards onto Kvar sending him flying backwards as Alexander quickly charged in before jumping in the air and sliced down growling. "I smell him all over you, YOUR IN LEAGUE WITH THAT TRAITOR!" Alexander snapped in anger before slicing down snapping Kvar's staff in half before jumping back.

Sheena was panting as Alexander slowly walked forward sheathing the blade. "I don't understand, y-you were at my mercy last time, Who the hell are you?!" Kvar asked in shock. "I've got a better question just who the hell are YOU!" Alexander snapped slamming his foot into Kvar's chest. "Whats wrong huh Kvar? I thought I was a mere inferior being, I thought I was nothing just a speck beneath you, wheres that confidence now HUH?!" Alexander snapped. "Don't even thinking of striking me or the desians will bring down Divine punishment onto your Village!" Kvar snapped. "Oh really?" He asked nailing Kvar into the stomach. "I don't think a pathetic coward like you is worth the dirt he walks on!" Alexander snapped punching again as Kvar coughed up blood. "Alex thats enough!" Sheena snapped as Alexander growled. "Let me make this perfectly clear if you come ANYWHERE near my Village again the next time we meet in battle I will show you NO MERCY!" Alexander snapped removing his foot from Kvar walking over to an unconscious Violet. "She's unconscious she will be fine lets get her back to the Village." Alexander stated as Sheena nodded helping Violet up as the two began leaving with her as Tenebrae chuckled. "This is going to be one interesting journey.." He stated.

* * *

 _ **Skit: What Happened Back There?**_

 _ **Sheena: So what happened back there Alex?**_

 _ **Alexander: -sweat dropping- Your asking me like I know, its like after I made the pact my anger took over.**_

 _ **Sheena: Just, don't do that again okay?**_

 _ **Alexander: I'll try Sheena, I'll try..**_

 _ **Sheena gained the title "Worried Friend"**_

 _ **Alexander Gained the title "Host Of Ratatosk"**_


End file.
